


Like Ice in the Sunshine

by DefCYJ



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Denial of Feelings, Finally some Love, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Ice Cream, M/M, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, there is a plot now i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ
Summary: Just like every sunday, he was spending his time precious freetime with cleaning the Pool of the Choi Family.And like every sunday, the annoying Son of them was hanging around there,as if he didn’t have something else to do on a sunny afternoon.He tried not to mind him, like he always did.But it wasn't that easy, when the other sat there, just with shorts and nothing else to cover his gorgeous body.He was sure that the younger knew about his stares, but he couldn't care less. The Boy was a Masterpiece and Jaebeom loved to look at Art.
Relationships: 2jae - Relationship, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 34
Kudos: 67





	1. Ice Cream and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Totally_Legit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/gifts).



> I want to gift this to you because of our... well steamy conversation  
> I couldn't get it out of my head, so somehow I found myself writing it.  
> It feels like the dirtiest thing I've ever wrote because of the lack of love but yeah...
> 
> I Hope You enjoy it. ( God, I'm nervous)  
> Sorry for the tiny mention of Hair, but I hope you don't mind it <3  
> at least its not about hairy Armpits <3  
> But... I really enjoy our conversations and I hope we continue with them.  
> I'M STILL NOT OVER THE FACT THAT WE LIVE IN THE SAME COUNTRY  
> 
> 
> btw thats the fast written story I ever posted but i hope its still good lol

Sweat rolled down his forehead, his hair was sticking uncomfortably onto his forehead, as he tried to repair the old pump from the Swimming Pool. Usually he's just here for an hour, but today it seems that there was no end. His back was already hurting from kneeling down on the uncomfortable tiles, but he was conscientious and he could just leave with a satisfied feeling, when everything was working fine again. 

Jaebeom was breathing out heavily, his body felt like it was burning and he cursed at himself quitely. Why did he choose to wear black clothes on hot summer days like this? Because it looks cool, he thought and he always wears the color, no matter if its summer or Winter. He's dressed in black for so long, that he should be used to the heat that comes with it. But he wasn't, so he was sweating like crazy and he couldn't even take a cooling-off in the cold water, that was sparkling beautifully in the evening sun.

Just like every sunday, he was spending his time precious freetime with cleaning the Pool of the Choi Family.  
And like every sunday, the annoying Son of them was hanging around there, as if he didn’t have something else, to do on a sunny afternoon. He tried not to mind him, like he always did. But it wasn't that easy, when the other sat there, just with shorts and nothing else to cover his gorgeous body.  
He was sure that the younger knew about his stares, but he couldn't care less. The Boy was a Masterpiece and Jaebeom loved to look at Art.

He watched him sitting on the pool edge from the corner of his eye, like he always did. Jaebeom wasn't even sure if he ever saw him swimming. Maybe he couldn't, like many of his friends, but the Pool wasn't even that deep that he would drown. Youngjae was his Name, he knew him from school, but it wasn't like they ever really talked before. Jaebeom was more than glad that his parents seemed to be out for today, or at least he didn't see the huge SUV’s, which were standing there usually. The Dad seemed okay, but his Mother was the typical Rich Houswife you knew from TV Shows. Bossy and annoying. 

Sometimes he saw him in the city, with his annoying rich kid friends at the Starbucks across from the Vinyl store he worked at. Sometimes their eyes met but, Jaebeom always looked away too fast, to catch his expression of the younger, if he was recognizing him or not, not that he would care. 

He was focusing on cleaning the area again, as he heart the ‘Plop’. Jaebeom turned around and saw the Cap from the other swimming in the middle of the pool.  
"Hey Pool Boy, go and get my Cap. I don't want to get wet and I don't want to ruin my ice cream", he yelled at him from the other side of the pool and Jaebeom didn't miss the grin on his lips. 

The elder just rolled his eyes. But soon he found himself getting out of his Shirt and Jeans slowly,  
showing off the well toned Body that was hiding under the wide clothes. He walked over to the ladder and climbed in unhastily. Sure he could have used his Net to catch the object, that was floating on the surface, but he really could use a refreshment to cool down his thoughts and body.

He knew the youngers parents weren’t at home and over the past weeks he was feeling his stares as well. There wasn't a sunday, where the younger missed the chance to splash in the pool with his legs, staring at him obviously, without any shame. Just like now, as Jaebeom sank down to coat his whole body with the wonderful wet. Youngjae's gaze was glued on him as he came back to the surface and squeezed the water out of his hair. 

Jaebeom took the cap and walked over to him. The water splashed on his chest, and he didn't miss how the youngers eyes wandered over his body. And he didn't miss how the younger was licking over his wonderful lips, before he took another Bite from his ice cream. 

"Here" Jaebeom mumbled and wanted to turn around. "Hey, do you want something from my Ice cream? As a thank you..." he knew the younger wouldn't play fair, but he was in play mood today, so he came closer and opened his mouth to take a bite.

Shortly before his lips could taste the ice, the younger pulled away. The elder looked up at him and saw the grin on Youngjae’s lips "Just kidding… Here…", he held out the ice again, but also this time he pulled away, as Jaebeom’s mouth chased the dripping Refreshment. Their eyes were locked, as he took a Bite by himself. He sucked on the popsicle and with a ‘Plop’ he let go of the cold length, licking over his plump lips, that were red and swollen from cool liquid. 

Jaebeom supported himself on the edge, as he climbed out of the Pool, giving the other one a good look at his muscular arms and shoulders. He sat next to the younger, close enough that their thighs touched each other. Jaebeom looked into the youngers eyes as he cupped his cheek with one hand. The other didn't even flinch, as his cold palm met his heated cheek. Jaebeom leaned in slowly, giving the other one enough time to voice his discomfort. But there wasn't any sign of rejection. Why should he, when he wanted him just as much as Jaebeom wanted to feel the younger’s skin. His thumb brushed over the gorgeous lips of the other. The same lips he had kissed in his dreams so many times, just to get a small imagination of how they would feel on his.

Their lips nearly touched, he could feel the hot and heavy breath of the younger before he pulled back slightly.  
Jaebeom smiled as he could feel how Youngjae leaned into the kiss, chasing his lips just as he had chased the Ice cream minutes before. If the other could tease him, he could tease him as well. But unlike Jaebeom, the younger took what he wanted and crashed his mouth onto the elders hungrily. He smiled as he felt the cold lips of the other on his. Jaebeom sucked on his bottom lip and got entry right away. He pushed his tongue inside, played around, exploring the depths of the younger passionately. 

They separated after a while, as both of them needed to catch some air, breathing heavily, as if they had run a marathon. "Mhm.. Strawberry… my favorite Taste." Jaebeom said with a grin, before he licked over his sugar coated lips. Jaeboms gaze wandered down, the youngers lips were so pink and wet, he couldn't restrain the urge to kiss him again. 

Their kiss Was even more passionate than before. Jaebeom bit the others bottom lip as they separated again, smiling as he heard the soft whines of the younger. Youngjae looked at him with lidded eyes and blushed Cheeks, breathing heavy from the lack of air and Jaebeom was sure he never saw something this beautiful before.  
The elder kissed down his jaw and neck, covering the smooth surface with wet kisses and licks. The other tilted his head right away, to give him a better access to his addicting skin.  
He was licking away some sweat of the younger, as he took the youngers hand with the Ice Cream in his. 

He wasn't sure if he found the Spot he was aiming for right away, but the moans of the younger told him he did.  
He smeared the cold ice around his one of his nipples, making the younger whimper and moan out in pleasure. He enjoyed the sounds a bit longer, until he trailed down his chest and belly, coating his front with the sugary liquid. Jaebeoms finger held onto the hem of his bathings shorts as he pulled them off slightly. He brushed over the heated skin, melting it until some of the juice trailed down into the youngers pants. Jaebeom gulped as he saw a glimpse of the treasure that was hiding under the fabric of his Shorts. The anticipations made his heart beat faster and his own pants tighter. 

Jaebeom lips found the hard and cold buds of the younger, he took them between his teeth, licking over the sensitive nips teasingly with his tongue. He sucked on them hungrily and the sweet taste of the ice cream and sweat found the way into his mouth. The moans and mewls of the younger, were just the cherry on the ice cream he was eating. He knew the younger had a beautiful voice, since was singing from time to time when he roasted his body in the summer sun, but his Moans were Jaebeom’s favourite song.

He licked down his belly and everywhere he had smeared around with the flavored water. He could feel how his nose and chin was covered with the sticky wet but he didn't care, he just wanted to Taste to feel the others skin under his tongue. Jaebum slided back into the cold wet, he looked up at the younger as his Fingers gripped under the waistband of his Shorts. Youngjae didn't say a Word, he just lifted his glorious ass and Jaebeom pulled the wet fabric off his thighs, which dived down onto the ground of the pool. Jaebeom got between his legs, Youngjae’s juicy thighs looked even thicker and tastier from so close.. He wished to bury his teeth in them. He wished to suck on them, like he did on his nippels, like he would do with the juicy cock that was growing bigger between the youngers limbs.

Youngjae's eyes were glued onto him as he took the ice cream out of his Hand and into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the iced popsickle, sliding it into his mouth just to pull it out again and again. The hot summer air was filled with his slurping noises, before he pulled out the wooden Stick which had no sight of ice anymore. The younger just started at him with hooded eyes and opened his legs wider for him, making sure he could get between them comfortably.

Jaebum took his length into his wet hands. He could feel the shiver of the younger as his palm closed around the soft skin of his member. Their eyes were glued on each other as he leaned down and wrapped his cold lips around his tip. A moan escaped the younger’s lip as the iced tongue slipped over his slit, making his head falling back into his neck. He kept looking up at him, taking in the beautiful sight of the parted lips which spilled silent cries of pleasure. 

Jaebum took him deeper Into his mouth, he could feel how he grew even harder between his lips. Saliva dripped down his lips as he pulled off, just to lick teasingly over his sensitive tip. He kissed down his whole length, before he sucked on the heated skin of his balls, massaging with his mouth to increase the youngers pleasure. 

Jaebeom licked from the base to the head while he looked up at the younger, before he took him whole again.  
Jaebeom hollowed his Cheeks and bobbed his head up and down faster than before. He hummed in approval as he heard the "oh fuck" from the younger. Youngjae's hand went into his hair and he innerly prepared himself to get pushed down deeper onto his cock, but it didn't happen. He just caressed trough his long and wet hair, more gentle than he expected it to be. And Jaebeom liked it, he liked to feel the gentle Touch of The other when he sucked someone off like that. 

He pulled off again, stroking him slowly as his lips ghosted above the soft skin of his inner thighs. He couldn't help it, he couldn't avoid the need to suck on the milky skin, that showed the Younger didn't took his sunbath naked. He could taste the salty sweat as he dragged his tongue over the heated skin, before he left a hickey there, reminding the younger what he did with him, for the next few days. Jaebeom continued stroke him, speeding up his pace, as he felt the twitching under his Fingers. His tongue found the way to the leaking tip, wrapping his lips around him again to make sure he wouldn't waste a drop from the valuable liquid.

He took him deeper, deeper than before. He could feel the youngers length diving into his throat, until his nose touched the hairy skin. He couldn't contain his moanes around him, sending Vibrations through his manhood that was buried deep inside of mouth. He licked over his glistening lips, before he stuck out the long muscle, speeding up the pace of his wrist, until the younger released his seeds onto his tongue and cheeks. Jaebeom didn’t stop to move his wrist, milking him until he was sure he got every drop out of him. Jaebeom Fingers collected some strains off his Cheeks, before he licked them clean pleasurable. "Mhm….I might change my mind about my favorite Taste" he said with a grin on his swollen lips.

He let go of him and dived down slowly to pick up Youngjae's Shorts from the ground. He let the wet fabric fall between Youngjae's legs, before he turned around to swim to the ladder on the other side of the Pool. He climbed out of the water and squeezed the liquid out of his boxer shorts and hair, before he dressed himself up again. He was sure the youngers Eyes rested on his body, but he didn’t gift him another glance as he packed his things.

"Hey Jaebeom… “ the younger shouted and Jaebeom smiled as the younger said his Name ”See you next week". Jaebeom just waved without turning around, but a Smile lingered on his lips as he went over to his car and was still there on his way back home.


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn't come last weekend." Youngjae said without looking at him,  
> he just continued to walk through the shelves,  
> taking out some other vinyls here and there.  
> "I was busy....” Jaebeom answered in an annoyed tone  
> “Did you miss me so much, that you came to visit me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally there wasn't a second Part planned so lets see it as a Back ground Story to the first one  
> ~♡~

The clock was ticking loudly in his ears. Even the music that was playing in the background, couldn’t oversound it. He was checking the time again, just to see that not many minutes had passed by, since the last time he had taken a look.

Just a few more minutes and he finally would be able to close the door and go home. It wasn't a busy day at all, but sometimes that’s even more stressful. There were days, where the time went by so fast, but today it was just painfully slow. Jaebeom had already cleaned the whole store, so there wasn’t extra work left nor did he had the motivation to do more.

Jaebeom sighed deeply as he rubbed his tired eyes. He had to work on his day off today, since his other colleague called in sick all of sudden. So after 10 hours work, he was more than ready to go home. His head fell back into the soft pillow of the Couch. He knew he shouldn't lay there while he was working, but be was pretty sure nobody would come at this time. 

He surely would hate himself later for lying on the couch, since it always gave him a huge neck pain, but he couldn’t help since his whole body was screaming for some rest. 

It was exhausting sometimes, but Jaebeom didn’t want to complain. The Music Store was like his second home and he was glad he could work here so freely, without having a Boss who would always keep an eye on him. He had visited the Store long enough in the past, to become kind of friends with the Owner, so he was more than happy, as the other had offered him to work here after he had finished School.

He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life yet. He had just graduated, so the Job was just a solution to earn some money, until he knew what he wanted to do. Making decisions was never his strongest point, so he really had to think a bit more about the way he wanted to go. Hopefully it won't take him too long, since he wanted to leave this town rater today than tomorrow.

His gaze wandered around in the Room. It was just a small Store and the interior was probably older than him, but he really liked the atmosphere and he liked to choose the music that was playing softly in the background. The Plants were a lot of work since he wasn't very skilled with them, but they really gave the Shop a cozy touch. Everything just fitted perfectly together, even if it shouldn't fit, due to the different styles and colors. 

Jaebeom liked the old but comfy furniture that invited visitors to stay a bit longer and to talk about music. He liked the Regular customers that came every second day, even if there are mostly the same three people who come around.

Jaebeom sighed deeply. Since there weren't many customers today, it gave him a lot of time to think about Youngjae. He hasn't seen him since the Pool thing happened and he still wasn't sure what went into him back then. But he really had enough from all the staring and the tension between them. They were finally quit now and he hoped it would give him the chance to get over the feelings he had for him. 

Jaebeom tried hard not to fall asleep. He tried to blink away the sleepiness, but he couldn't help as his eyes closed on it's own. 'Just a half hour and I can go home' he told himself, but soon he found himself dozing off. 

His thoughts kept wandering around. As much as he tried to forget about it, he couldn't get the younger out of his mind. It wasn't the first time they made out or better were intimidate with each other. 

\---

_It was month before he started to work as their Pool Boy._ _He remembered the first time they actually ‘talked’ as it was yesterday._

_The loud music, the sticky air, the light feeling from the alcohol that was pumping through his veins and the youngers lips on his._

_It wasn’t as if Jaebeom was welcomed at these parties since he didn’t belong to the upper class, but his friends dragged him along, even if he had other things to do (not really)._

_He was already at his second beer, but he really needed something to calm himself down. Jaebeom felt a bit out of place and the stares from some of the other guests made him feel even more uncomfortable. But Jackson and Jinyoung wanted him to be here, so he would get over it. At least they didn’t abandon him somewhere._

_They were dancing somewhere in the living room as his gaze fell on the younger. Jaebeom had hoped to see him here. He felt a bit disappointed as he couldn’t find him when they arrived, but now couldn’t contain his smile as their eyes met. He wanted to look away, but it felt like the dark orbs from the other had him under his spell._

_Jaebeom already knew him from school. He knew his Name, his friends and all the shit they did, but the elder also knew that Youngjae was different. At least that's what he wanted to believe, but maybe that was just a wishful thinking. Whenever they bullied someone, Youngjae was the one who calmed his friends down, who helped the victim of their boredom afterwards._

_Once he saw them stealing things in the super marked he was working back then. Jaebeom saw how they filled their pockets with small things they could have brought without a hussle, but it was probably the kick they needed. He didn't even try to report it since he knew nothing would happen to them. As if they would sue the Kids from the local lawyers, doctors and Judges. The next day Youngjae came to buy a small pack of Gums, just to give the cashier a Hundred dollar without taking the exchange._

_Jaebeom kept dancing with is friends, glancing over to the other here and there, just to find him staring back at him as well. It didn't take long until they danced together. Youngjae's arms were wrapped around his shoulder, as they moved their hips to the rhythm._

_Youngjae looked so cute whenever he looked down at him. His eyes were filled with a playful glimpse and a bright smile was on his lips the whole time. Jaebeoms gaze wandered between the youngers eyes and his lips, not sure if he should kiss him or not. It didn't last long until Youngjae couldn't take the tension anymore and finally pressed his lips on his, hungrily sliding his tongue into Jaebeom’s mouth. The kiss tasted like beer, but he couldn’t care less, now that he finally could be close to him._

_Jaebeoms hands wandered under his shirt, trying to feel as much of the youngers soft skin as he could. He kissed down his neck, sucking on the soft flesh, as Youngjae gave him a better access immediately. “You are so fucking beautiful” he whispered against his heated cheek, before he kissed him again, exploring Youngjae's depths passionately. The music was still blasting loud, but as soon as their lips met. It felt like he was in another world. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, much louder than the music in the background could ever be._

_Youngjae's hands found their way into his Bottom pockets, pulling him closer until he could feel their bodies against each other. “Can you drive me home? I want to leave...” the younger whispered looking up at him with pleading eyes. Even if Jaebeom wished to stay longer with him like this, how could he say no to someone like Youngjae? Soon they left the house after telling Jaebeoms friends Goodbye, holding hands the whole time._

_They didn’t talk until they reached Jaebeoms car. The night sky was clear, not a single cloud was up there and stars were shining all over the firmament. Normally Jaebeom wouldn't miss the chance to look at them, but having the younger next to him made the stars look less interesting. “So beautiful” he heard the younger whispering, but Jaebeoms eyes were only lingering on him, “Yes, it’s a beautiful view” he whispered, eyes still on the Man next to him. He leaned over and cupped his cheeks, brushing over the soft lips, before he placed another kiss on them._

_Jaebeom opened the door for him and went over to the driver's seat. “So where do you live?”. He knew the Neighborhood he was living in, but Jaebeom never really went there, so he wasn't sure which of the huge Houses belonged to the Choi’s._

_A shiver went through his whole body as the younger placed his hand on the elders Crotch, rubbing slowly over the fabric of his Jeans. “Youngjae…” he breathed out heavily, opening his legs wider for the younger to give him a better access._

_“I heard you like it like that Jaebeom” the younger whispered against his neck, placing wet kisses all over his throat and jaw. He opened Jaebeoms belt, sliding his hand inside to wrap his hand around his growing manhood._

_He looked at the younger with lidded eyes, feeling his lower region tingling with anticipation. He didn’t care about the motives of the younger. He just wanted to get the best out of his night and with Youngjae's hands around his length, he got more than he had expected._

_“I heard... you like that as well…” Youngjae whispered as he freed his Member, leaning down to wrap his lips around him. Jaebeom buried his hand in his soft hair, caressing through it gently as Youngjae started to suck him off._

_“Yeah, I like that....” he moaned out as Youngjae circled his tongue around his tip, sucking on the head like his life depends on it. He shivered as he felt Youngjae's hand around the base, giving attention to the part where his mouth couldn't reach. Jaebeom always knew Youngjae’s lips were made in heaven, but feeling them like this made him go crazy. He didn’t mind the little clumsiness from the younger. It was cute, if you could call it like that in this situation._

_“You’re good... you’re doing great…..” he whispered out as he felt the the tingling rising in is belly. “If you keep going like this, I will come soon…” he tried to warn the younger, but he kept bobbing his head up and down, not caring about the words from the elder._

_His whole body was twitching and shaking as the sensation washed over him. He could feel the younger gagging as he filled his throat with his seeds, wondering why he decided to swallow then in the first place._

_His breath was still heavy as Youngjae got up again, looking at him with huge eyes “Was it.. good?” he asked, voice a bit hoarse. Jaebeom’s thumb brushed over the saliva covered lip before he pulled him close, “It was perfect, you are perfect…” he whispered against his lips before he kissed him deeply._

\---

“Youngjae… " he whispered out half asleep, blinking into the soft light of the ceiling lamp as he finally came back from his slumber. It took him a bit until he realized where he was, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he took a look at the clock. 

God, he had slept for around twenty minutes. He sighed and stretched himself. Yes, he definitely hated himself right now for sleeping on the couch. His neck was hurting like hell.

“Did you sleep well? I heard my Name... I hope it was a nice dream”, a familiar Voice said in an amused tone. He spinned around, looking at him with wide eyes. “Youngjae” the elder gasped in surprise and got up immediately, stumbling a bit by the act. Youngjae's Gaze went down to his lower region, as smirk hushed over his Face “Must have been a nice Dream”.

Youngjae had been on the way to his friends, as he saw him. Whenever he walked past the Vinyl Store he looked out for him and now he saw him snoring peacefully on the Couch. It was the most beautiful sight ever. Even from far away he looked so relaxed, as if there Isn't something bad in the world. 

He was debating with himself if he should go in or if he should stick to his plans with meeting his friends. But he wasn't in the mood and he was tired of these Parties, that had just the purpose to sell drugs and make out with random People. 

His Hand was already at the pawl. His body had moved on his own, as if Jaebeom was the other Magnet that pulled him closer. It has always been like that. They attracted each other and both knew it. If there weren’t all these misunderstandings and unspoken words. He wished he could tell Jaebeom how he felt. That he didn't care about what others said, but he knew the elder wouldn't believe him anyways. 

And that's why they did this. The staring at each other. The shared intimates that were filled with "I want to be with you" that would never be said out loud. Too afraid that the other would be denying it, even if both of them knew that it wasn't true. 

The little bell on the door was ringing as he entered the store. He was cursing at himself for going in, but as he saw the other one didn't even move, he walked inside with a heavy heart. Slowly, with quite steps, he walked over to the elder. God, he looked even more beautiful being this close. So relaxed and not with the slightly tense facial expression whenever they met.

Youngjae's Fingertips brushed a Single hair Strand out of his beautiful face, before he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. It was just a light one, but for the younger it felt like everything he needed. He backed away as Jaebeom whispered his Name, he couldn't contain his smile, knowing it wasn't a bad dream, as he saw the smile on the elders lips as well. 

The eye contact didn’t last long. As soon as Youngjae looked away, Jaebeom could let out the air that he held in without even noticing. He looked down on himself and saw the slight bulge in his pants. “Fuck” he mumbled under his breath, trying to hide the slight tent that had grown in his jeans.

Jaebeom’s eyes were attached onto the other, who was slowly walking through the shelves with Vinyls. Youngjae brushed gently over some Covers with his Fingertips, as if they were something that could break under his touch.

Youngjae stopped by the Letter ‘M’ and pulled an Bruno Mars Album out. Jaebeom didn't miss the gentle smile on the youngers his face as he turned the Cover around in his hands, before he put it back again. "We are closing soon…So it would be nice if you would hurry up a bit" Jaebeom said, after he cleared this throat to get the youngers attention.

"Is that how you treat customers, especially after you slept here peacefully? No wonder that not a lot of people buy here…" The younger looked at him with an slightly amused grin. Jaebeom was biting the inside of his Cheeks to hold back the words he wanted to say, "I don't think you will buy something anyways, so there is no need to spend your precious time here. Don't you have better things to do anyways? Like going out, drinking with your friends or something." 

It doesn’t seem as the younger took him serious, since he walked even more slowly. “You didn't come last weekend." Youngjae said without looking at him, he just continued to walk through the shelves, taking out some other vinyls here and there. "I was busy....” Jaebeom answered in an annoyed tone “Did you miss me so much, that you came to visit me?" he asked teasingly, trying to get back his cold facade that he had built around himself. He didn’t expect an answer, so he wasn’t all too mad as he didn't get one.

"It was my Mothers birthday, so I couldn't come” he said after a while “I will come over this weekend. Don't worry, your precious Pool will survive until then". Jaebeom wasn’t even sure why he said that, It wasn't like the younger cared for details any ways right? He wasn’t even sure why he was mad, maybe because he spend another week with telling himself that the younger is out of his league anyways. He really had to leave this all behind and start somewhere new. 

Youngjae nodded slightly, before he slowly turned around to Jaebeom. His eyes were glued on the elder, as he walked over to him with a smile on his beautiful and kissable lips. Youngjae cupped his cheek without breaking the eye contact at any second. "And what if... I missed you?" he asked with a grin on his lips. Youngjae’s thumb brushed over his lips, before he came closer and closer, slowly pulling Jaebeom in for a kiss.

It felt like a firework in Jaebeoms heart, as their lips finally met again. He missed him too. He had missed to see him, even if it always was just from afar. He missed his lips so much. He missed how Youngjae's soft skin felt in his hands and he missed just to hear his voice. He cursed at himself for being so into Youngjae, even if it would never work out between them. When all he could do to be close to him, was eating Ice Cream from his body or to dream about him. But Jaebeom liked to dream about things he couldn't have and Youngjae was one of them. 

They kissed slowly, as if it was a precious moment for both of them. As if they just seeked being close and not just to satisfy some animalistic needs. Youngjae's thumb was still brushing over Jaebeom’s cheek and he felt himself leaning into the gentle touch of the other. 

Youngjae wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing himself against Jaebeoms body, as the elder cupped his bottom cheeks gently. He started to rub his crotch against Jaebeoms, gaining a shaky breath in response. So much to ‘Being Quit’ Jaebeom thought, but why should he push him away, if Youngjae offered himself so willingly.

Jaebeom pulled him onto the Counter. He placed gentle kisses on Youngjae's lips and jaw, covering his wonderful face with butterfly kisses, before their lips met again for a more passionate kiss. 

Both of them were breathing heavily, as their forehead rested against each other. They kept staring into each others eyes. Jaebeom smiled as he saw the wonderful rosè blush on Youngjae’s cheeks. God, how he loved this View. 

Youngjae's hands trailed over the elders wide chest, caressing gently over the muscles, that were hiding under the shirt. He slowly reached Jaebeom's Belt, "Why don't we continue where we stopped the last time?" the younger asked and licked his lips, looking at the elder with hooded eyes. 

Jaebeom grabbed him by his wrists and stopped Youngjae from going further. "Not here. We can't do it here" he whispered with a shaky breath, cursing at himself for already being so excited. Normally he wasn’t that quickly aroused, but it seemed like the other had an special effect on him.

Jaebeom walked over to the door with a fast pace, finally locking the Store. He sighed heavily and debated with himself if he really should do it or not. He took Youngjae's hand into his, "Come with me" he said, before he pulled him out of the back entrance into the warm summer night. 

The humid air hit him Like a truck. The store was chill because of the Air Con, but now he felt like he was trapped in a Sauna. Jaebeom fished out the Keys of his car and opened the door for Youngjae, letting him get inside after he pressed another gentle Kiss on his lips, just in case the younger would change his mind. He had to enjoy their intimacy with him until it lasted. 

He went over and sat onto the driver Seat, letting out a heavy sigh. He wasn't made for the humid summer air. "It's so damn hot outside" he growled and rubbed over his face with his shirt, giving the other a glimpse of his well toned stomach. 

"Do you want to do it here... again?" the younger asked a bit nervous. Jaebeom wasn't sure if he heard right and leaned over to him "Sorry what?". Youngjae sighed out as it was totally oblivious what he wanted, "I asked if you want to do it here. If you want to have Sex with me here". Jaebeom shook his head slowly with a Smile on his lips "No... at least not that I planned… Do You? Are you so desperate, that you want to do it in a car again?" 

Jaebeom cupped his cheek and caressed over the soft skin gently with his thumb, while he looked deep into the youngers eyes. Youngjae just shook his head quickly, avoiding his gaze "I just wasn't sure if you want to get done with it quickly". Jaebeom squeezed the youngers hand, "No, don't worry…and I don’t want to get ‘over it’ okay?" he said before he got his hands on the steering wheel, starting the the engine a few times until it finally worked. 

The car was a bit old so it sounded like it would fall apart in any seconds, but it did his Job and he was more than grateful to have the vehicle. Music was playing the whole time so both didn't talk much, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Fortunately the way back home wasn’t that long anyways. He stopped the car in front of the Apartment complex he was living in and scratched the back of his head, still a bit nervous about the whole Situation. It wasn't the best Area, but it was cheap and the only place Jaebeom could effort to live. The younger probably never stepped a foot in this neighborhood before, but Yeah why should he, when he lived in the better Area of the Town.

Jaebeom still liked it here. He has everything he needed near and his work place was not so far away, so he couldn't complain. It was his first own flat and it meant alot to him to be able to stand on his own feet.

"Do you still want to come up with me?" he asked in a neutral tone, innerly preparing himself to get a ‘No’. Instead of an answer, the younger caressed over his thigh with a nod, dangerously close to his crotch. “I guess that’s a Yes then…” he said before he got out of his car.“It’s pretty dark, Nobody will see you with me” he said, as he saw the younger one looking around. “Oh, it’s not like that…. I was just curious.” . Jaebeom snorted and got a annoyed look in response. “Yeah sure as if you like to be seen with me…” he said a bit tense. 

Jaebeom dropped his Keys into the bowl next to the door, before he slipped out of his shoes. "It's not the biggest one and you probably get claustrophobic, but you have to live with it if you want to get into my pants". He did not bother to light the flat. He liked to come home late, when the whole room was dark and just the soft light from the outside was shining into his Flat. Not that he was untidy or didn’t like his flat, he just liked to see when his flat was illuminated by the moon or street lamps.

Youngjae just nodded and looked around, the light from outside made it possible to see enough. There was a small kitchen that was connected with the living - bedroom of the elder, the door on the other side was probably the bathroom. "It's nice, I like it..." Youngjae said as he continued to look around curiously. 

He has smiled as he saw the Record Player and all the vinyls, that were properly stored in a shelf. The whole flat was pretty neatly, but it's probably the best to do, if you just have a small place to store all your things. “Why do you have two Vinyl Players?” Jaebeom just shrugged his shoulders “Brought the wrong one...”. Youngjae just shook his head, smiling to himself about the cuteness of the other.

"So… Do you want to Drink something?" Jaebeom asked as he watched the younger with a soft gaze. It was so unfamiliar to see him in his own four walls and Jaebeom still asked himself it was real or if he still was dreaming. Jaebeom had pictured him in his car, in the store and many other places but never in his own flat, thinking it was too unrealistic.

"Do you have a Beer or another Drink?" he asked and Jaebeom couldn't contain his laugh. "Sure, but I have to check your age first. So Show me your ID." he said and held his hand out. He knew the younger went on parties since they met there the first time, but that doesn’t mean hes old enough to do so. At least he wanted to be hundred percent sure. He knew the Choi's good enough, to be sure that they would send him to hell, when he would be against the law in the slightest way.

"Oh God are you serious? You already saw me drinking" the younger said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Slowly he walked over to him, cupping his cheek before he kissed down the youngers neck, "Yes I know, but it’s something else when you do it in my flat, you know. I don't want to get into more trouble with the Lawyers Son than I’m already in." 

"You are just two years older than me" the other said as opened his purse to get out his ID. Jaebeom took his time, a smile was on his lips the whole time as he looked between him and the picture for a few times, just to annoy the younger even more. 

He handed him the card back and walked over to his fridge, pulling out two bottles of beer and opened them. He passend Youngjae one of the bottles, cheering to him with a nod, before he took a sip by himself. Jaebeom licked his lips, enjoying the cold liquid that dived down his throat. There’s nothing better than a beer after a long work day. He glanced over to Youngjae. Okay, maybe there was something that was even better.

Jaebeom looked him deep into the eyes, slowly walking over to him without taking his stares off him. He caged Youngjae between his body and the dinner table, giving him no space to move. Jaebeom wrapped his arms around his waist, his growing erection rubbing against the youngers. "So… and you want to continue where we stopped last time?". A Smile hushed over his lips as he saw the younger nodding, playing shyly with the hem of Jaebeom's Shirt. He lifted Youngjae's chin with his index finger, trying to look him in the eyes, but the other avoided his look.

"Where is your bratty behavior gone? You aren’t a Virgin anymore right?" Jaebeom asked with a low voice while he tried to study the expression of the younger exactly. He wasn’t sure, but he would find out anyways. It’s not like he had a problem with that. He would just prefer to know if he can go the way he liked it, or if he had to take it slow. Youngjae shook his head immediately. Jaebeom just smiled, the other was easier to read than he thought.

"Are you sure you aren't lying?" he asked while gently caressed trough his hair. The younger tilted his head to get rid of Jaebeom’s stare, anger was written all over his face. "I just want a good fuck like you do, nothing else okay?..." the younger said and Jaebeom couldn't contain his laugh as he saw his face.

"Why do you pout? It's just a normal Question." Jaebeom pulled gently on the bottom lip that was sticking out as he pouted, mimicking speaking motions as he talked in a high pitched voice "I’m Youngjae and I just want to have a Good fuck.” he snorted out “ Seriously, I’m glad I checked your ID or else you could think you are twelve". That was probably the face Youngjae pulled on his Parents, when he didn’t get his will right away, but it wouldn’t work with him.

He leaned closer and wrapped his Hands around the youngers waist, before he whispered into his ears, “There is no problem for me if you are, but you have to be true with me. But since you said you aren’t… I hope you like it the way I do..." He said with a smirk “Pull your pants down and turn around for me Baby.” he whispered against his ear before he kissed down his Jaw. 

Goosebumps were spreading over his whole body, as he heard the words of the elder. Youngjae's breath became heavier with every second that went by. He was scared, he couldn't deny it. Not because of Jaebeom, but because he had heard stories from other’s. But he wanted it so much, he wanted to feel him more than he was feeling scared.

He wasn’t sure why he teased him like that, but he wanted to hear it from the younger himself. Youngjae still turned around and opened his Belt slowly. Jaebeom didn't miss the shaking hands, as he was about to pull his pants down. He sighed deeply, why couldn't the other just say it and that's it?

He wrapped his arms around him from behind, his lips brushed over his Cheek gently, before he whispered against his Ear, "Why do you lie to me? Just because I’m not a Lawyers Son like you, doesn’t mean im stupid okay? No more lies from now on...". The Younger just nodded, hiding his blushed face behind his Hand. “I thought you would throw me out, if you knew…” the younger whispered, still hiding between his hands.

"Was it your first Blowjob…. the one in the car?" he asked and got a slow nod in response. Jaebeom sighed deeply as his head sank down his shoulder, resting his forehead on the other. "Hey, I’m sorry what I said back then… I didn’t know..." he said quietly. But maybe he should had known, should had felt it. The Question afterwards, the slight lack of practice. But it was still perfect for him, that's why he didn’t thought about it any longer back then.

The younger spinned around, anger was written all over his face as he finally looked into his eyes. "Don’t worry, I’m over it. I practiced since then, so don’t worry it won't be bad again. But If you want to make fun of me again, just tell me so I can go home. I don't want to get even more embarrassed." Seeing the younger like this made Jaebeom feel even worse. 

The tense mood in the air made it hard for him to breath. He hated it. He hated that they were hurting each other, just because of these misunderstandings and feelings nobody wanted to talk about. At least a small part of him was hoping and wishing, that Youngjae felt the same as him.

“I'm so sorry.... I don’t make fun of you, that was never my intention. I just need to know how how to threat you.” Jaebeom sighed deeply before he continued to talk “Shouldn't you at least spend this first time with someone you really like then? I don’t want you to regent it. Just imagine that you have to tell your friends it was me who you had your first time with”.

“They think I already have lost it… and what If you are the Person that I want, the Person that I like, mhm?” He couldn't speak any further, being muted by the elders finger on his lips. He just laughed bitterly as he leaned closer, trying to hide his hurted expression with a forced smile.

“Pssst…. We said no more lies right? I get that you just need someone to pop your cherry and here I am... Weren’t you the one who said ‘He’s just good, if you need your release and nothing more’? It’s okay, you don’t have to pretend to like me, to get laid...” he whispered against his lips, before he placed a gentle kiss on them, stopping them from spilling more false words, that would just hurt him in the end. His heart clenched by the thought of what happened back then… 

_\---_

_It was the Monday after they made out in the car. Jaebeom was unsure if he should approach the younger or not. He was on the Toilet as he heard the Younger and his friend entering._

_“Ugh I saw you made out with That Im Guy, are you really that desperate to go so low? You know from which neighborhood he comes from right? But you aren’t interested in him right?” his friend said with an disgusted voice and Jaebeoms stomach felt heavy immediately._

_“As if... I heard he’s easy to get and I just wanted some fun, nothing more. What else does he have to offer?” he heard the younger say and he just felt even worse “My parents would kill me, If i come home with someone like him. Did you really think I would be into him?”. He didn’t miss the nervous Laugh, but it didn’t made these words hurt less._

_He should have known it. He never understood why it’s so important if you have money or not. But what was hurting the most, was that he thought the younger might feel the same about him as he did._

_Youngjae's eyes became wide as he saw him coming out of the stall. His mouth fell open but no word came out. “Don’t worry, it wasn’t even good with you. No way it will happen again.” Jaebeom said as he washed his hands, staring at the younger through the mirror. He left the room immediately. After that they never exchanged a word. They just kept staring at each other and nothing more, even as he started to clean their pool. Well… until last week._

\---

“Jaebeom…. I’m also sorry what I said back then… it…”. Jaebeom took another sip from his beer before he answered, Interrupting the younger. “Yeah, it doesn’t matter anymore. We are from different worlds, I understand. It’s not like I care and it’s not like it matters anymore.” he tried to sound sincere as much as he could.

Jaebeom was still hurt, but he was also still into him. That’s why he would take what he can get. If it means they just sleep with each other from time to time, he would take it. He just hoped he would get over Youngjae, as soon as he left this town. 

Youngjae sighed deeply. As much as he knew the words weren’t true, it still hurted. If there was a moment he would change in his life, it was definitely this stupid conversation on this Stupid Toilet. He knew he fucked up, just because he was so desperate to keep his so called ‘friends’. 

The younger took Jaebeoms hand in his, looking up at him. “Can we maybe... forget about everything that went wrong?… at least just for tonight? Yes, I’m still a Virgin, but I’m also sure I want to spend it with you.” he whispered before he wrapped his arms around Jaebeom, pulling him close for a tight hug.

He could understand that the First Time was something important but he never had the feeling to ‘get over it’ just because. In this moment it felt just right and it felt right to spend it with Jaebeom. 

It’s not like he lied to his friends about it, since he didn’t think he should be ashamed about it. He just never corrected them, when they assumed it after Youngjae had kissed with random people at their parties. It was his personal thing, so nobody had to know about his doings. Except for him and people he wanted to know about it. 

He just wished he would have avoided the topic like this, when his friend asked him about Jaebeom back then. He should have just ignored it. He wasn’t even sure why he used such hard words back then. But yeah… he was scared to become a victim of their bullying, even tho he knew it was a bad excuse.

Youngjae looked into the elders eyes. He felt like he could get lost in these wide depts of beautiful brown orbs, which looked at him with so much affection. His heart was beating harder as he saw the elder nodding. And there it was again, all these unspoken ‘I want to be with you” and “I wish we wouldn't deny our feelings”. Youngjae leaned into the touch of him as Jaebeom cupped his face, pulling him closer for another kiss. 

Jaebeoms hands trailed down and wandered under the youngers shirt, caressing gently over his sides with his fingertips. Youngjae's whole body was shivering under the elders touch. It felt so right to be in his arms, to feel his hands all over his body.

Jaebeom caressed over his back with his fingertips, before he cupped the youngers bottom cheeks again, pulling him up onto the dinner table. He kissed down his neck and Collarbone, placing soft kisses everywhere he could reach. Jaebeom could smell the soft scent of the younger, inhaling it deeply. Why was everything about him just so intoxicating?

Youngjae grabbed the hem of his Shirt, helping the elder get rid of the fabric that was hiding his beautiful body, before he got rid of his own as well. Youngjae's hands wandered over his chest and shoulders, looking at him hungrily. "You have such a nice body Jaebeom" he whispered before he kissed over his broad chest, giving attention to his heated skin. 

Jaebeom enjoyed the gentle kisses so much. It felt like butterflies, which landed on his skin each time Youngjae's lips found his chest. Jaebeoms lips found the youngers again, as he brushed over Youngjae's hard buds with his thumbs.

"You really like them, mhm?" Youngjae moaned against his lips, as the elder continued to rub over his sensitive nips. "I do… " he said before he kissed down his neck until he reached the two fleshy hills he loved so much. Jaebeom sucked on them slowly, using his tongue excessively, coating his chest with his saliva. "...And I like what happens when I do that..." Jaebeom whispered before he took the nip between his teeth, making the other moan out in pleasure as he licked over them in circeling motions. It was Music to Jaebeom’s ears. He continued to play with his nipples, getting more of the sweet sounds, that he loved to hear in return. 

Youngjae slowly sank down on the table, being completely lost in the touches from the other. His hands gently caressed through the Jaebeoms hair, whimpering into the darkness as the elder started to move his hips against his crotch. His whole body was on fire, filled with lust and need to feel Jaebeom even more. Youngjae wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer to get a better friction between them. 

Jaebeom slowly pulled him onto his lap. He didn’t break the kiss as he carried him over to his bed. He gently let Youngjae down, making him lie down into the soft sheets. The dim light of the Street Lamps made the youngers features look even softer. He looked down at him, trying to internalize this view for the eternity. For when they would part their ways again, until the longing for each other would be too much to bear. 

Jaebeom places wet kisses down his chest and stomach, giving his wonderful belly all the attention he needed. He could continue with these endearments for the rest of the night, even when he was so tired just two hours ago. Youngjae's soft skin was just so addicting to give in. 

His hands found the youngers fly, caressing gently over the fabric that caged Youngjae’s hard on. He looked up at him, getting the permission he needed to go further. Jaebeom opened his pants slowly, enjoying the feeling of excitement and anticipation that spread in his whole body. As much as he was desperate to sleep with him, he wanted to enjoy the night it as long as he could. 

The elders hot breath ghosted over the bulge that was formed under the thin fabric of his underwear. Jaebeom kissed over the covered length before he gently pulled his pants and underwear down. He sat himself up and looked down onto the younger, gulping hard by the wonderful sight in front of him. Youngjae looked so beautiful in the soft light, sprawled out onto his bed sheets, looking at him with desire and need. God, how much he wished to be able to see this view more often.

Their eyes were locked as he slowly opened his belt. It was so quiet in the small flat. No Car or Person was on the street, that could disturb the silence. The room was just filled with their heavy breaths and the metallic sound of his Belt and Zipper as he slowly got rid of his clothes. A smile hushed over his lips as the younger broke the eye contact to lower his gaze. 

The younger inhaled sharply as Jaebeom pulled his pants down, getting rid of his jeans unhasty. Youngjae slowly lifted himself up, kissing over his chest while his hand wandered down his stomach. Jaebeom couldn’t contain his moans as the younger wrapped his hands around his hard on, starting to stroke him through his underwear. He didn’t care if the Youngjae would use him just for this night. Whatever Youngjae would give him, he would take it. No matter if it would break his heart afterwards. 

“I need you….I want you so much Youngjae…” he breathed out heavily, not minding how desperate he sounded. Jaebeom caressed gently through the youngers hair, as Youngjae cupped his bottom cheeks gently, squeezing the soft flesh of the elder, before he slowly pulled his underwear down. Jaebeom got out of the rest clothes until he was finally as naked as the younger. 

Jaebeom opened his nightstand and pulled out Lube and Condoms, before he laid down next to him. He caressed through his hair gently, looking at him with a warm smile on his face. “Do you still want it?” he asked while his nose brushed gently over Youngjae’s soft cheek. “Yes I do... I do want you...” he whispered against his lips before he kissed him deeply. 

Their hands brushed over each others body, desperately feeling the others skin and warmth. If someone would ask Jaebeom about the best Night in his life, it probably would be this one. He felt so calm, so relaxed. Finally his mind was at ease, just filled with the youngers scent and warmth. Maybe it was stupid to feel this way, since they didn't know everything about each other. But in Youngjae's arms, he felt like he belonged to be there. As if his whole life was a journey through ups and downs, just to find shelter in the youngers embrace. 

Jaebeom pulled him onto his chest “Do you know how this works? That I have to prepare you and everything?”. The younger kissed his cheek, smiling at him, “Yes I know how all these things work. I just never did it with someone”. Jaebeom just nodded and pulled him fully on his stomach, spreading the youngers legs on top of him. He coated his fingers with Lube, trying to warm it up in his hands, before he spread his cheeks slightly to get a better access. "You have to tell me if it hurts, or if you feel uncomfortable okay?". The younger nodded. He could feel the nervousness before, but now it was audible as well. "Y… Yes I will." he said with a shaky voice.

He could feel the heavy breath against his neck, as he circled around the youngers entrance with his index finger. He stroked Youngjae's back gently, as he slowly dived into the youngers depts. After he that felt the younger was relaxed enough, Jaebeom started to move his finger slowly. He took his time. Even if he was tired before, he was more than willed to stay up the whole night, if he could spend it with the Youngjae. Jaebeom couldn't contain his smile as Youngjae hand caressed through his hair, he would purr if he could.

“So… You like Bruno Mars?” He whispered after a while, as he gently stroked over Youngjae’s back. “Why do you as… Oh...” Youngjae stopped mid sentences as he felt the second finger sliding in. “Sorry I thought it’s better to distract you….are you okay?”. The younger nodded as their eyes met. “It hurts just a bit...so please don’t stop...” he whispered against his cheek before his Thumb brushed over Jaebeom’s cheek. Youngjae he kissed down his neck, his lips ghosted over the soft skin before he left a hickey on the elders neck, trying to distract himself from the unfamiliar feeling. Fortunately soon the slight pain faded away and the uncomfortable feeling was replaced with pleasure, even as another degit found it's way between his cheeks. 

They kissed what felt like an eternity. From slowly to passionate, from passionate to small and lazy pecks on their lips, just to get back to the dancing of their tongues soon after. It was just perfect. Not just for Youngjae, but for the elder as well. 

Youngjae wasn’t sure how long it took until he was ready to go further, but it didn’t matter in this moment. Jaebeom gave him all the time he needed, without giving him the feeling he had to get used to something faster. Maybe they weren’t in a relationship and everything, but he couldn't think of someone better to experience this, than with Jaebeom.

He missed the the stretch immediately, as Jaebeom pulled his fingers out. “I think we are ready?!” Jaebeom smiled at him as he cupped his cheeks and caressed them gently. Youngjae lifted himself up and took the Condom into his hands, “Can I?” he asked shyly into the darkness, “Yeah sure… Of course you can”. A whimper escaped Jaebeom’s lips, as he felt the warm hands of the younger around his Length, rolling the rubber over his erection. 

Jaebeom watched him a bit confused as Youngjae got on his knees. “Oh? Do you want it like that? I thought you … Would want to ride me... ” Youngjae just shook his head and lifted his perky butt just further in the air.

Jaebeom’s heart was beating faster by the sight of the youngers butt. Jaebeom kissed down his spine and placed soft touches against the heated skin, before he spread his lovely cheeks. Jaebeom couldn't contain his slight moans, as he could catch a glimpse of the youngers waiting entrance. His thumb brushed over the ring of muscles for a few times, before he slided back into him with his finger. How he would like to bury his face between these lovely cheeks.

“Jaebeom please… can you...?” the younger breathed out heavily, before his head sank down onto his arms, lifting his ass a bit more for him. 

Jaebeom grabbed his hip gently as he placed his length onto the youngers entrance. He caressed him softly, trying to calm him down as he carefully entered him.

Youngjae hissed and tensed up out of reflex as he felt Jaebeoms Tip inside of him. “It... It won't fit Jaebeom...” the younger whimpered out, feeling a bit embarrassed about it his struggles to relax. Youngjae's heart was beating hard, he knew he should just relax, but he just couldn't. It wasn’t like he didn't trust Jaebeom, he was just still a bit scared that it would hurt.

Jaebeom slowly pulled out again. It won’t be fun for both of them, if he would go further like this. “It's okay... " he hushed him calmly "I have an better idea, turn around for me okay?” he asked warmly and waited until the younger was lying on his back. “I just… I heard you like it like that… this position...” the younger said, avoiding the gaze of the other. “Mhm… That's true… but do you do know what I like even more? When it's enjoyable for both sides.” he said as he sank down next to him. Jaebeom gently caressed over his arm, while placing soft kisses on Youngjae's jaw and neck.

It wasn’t about him this time, It was about Youngjae and how it would be the best for him. Aside from that, every position would be pleasant with the younger. And if he could see his beautiful face it would be even better. “Do you still want to try it? We can stop whenever you want, okay?” he said while he brushed the hair out of Youngjae’s face. He just nodded slightly “Yes… let’s try it again... I trust you”.

Jaebeom got slowly between his parted limbs. He lifted his leg gently as he placed soft kisses over his calf, making the younger blush immediately. “Do you know how beautiful you are, Youngjae?” he whispered into the heavy air, that was filled with desire and affection. 

He wished he could memorize this picture in front of him forever. Youngjae's blushed cheeks, his parted lips, his lust filled eyes, the small hands holding his bed sheet, the soft chest and tummy, the leaking manhood on his belly, his soft tights and peachy cheeks. Youngjae was everything he could wished for and more. 

He wanted him. He wanted him like he never wanted someone before. Not just for now, not just for Sex like the others before. Jaebeom wanted him for forever and for more. He wanted to wake up next to him. He wanted to spend lazy sundays on the Couch with him. He wanted to find shelter in his arms, after a exhausting day. He wanted to cook for him in the morning and evening. He wanted to get to know him more and more. All his good sides and all his bad sides. At least he wanted to try it. If the younger would just let him.

Jaebeom sank down on top of him, cupping his face gently, before he kissed the tip of his nose. “Hey…” he whispered gently as their eyes met, a soft smile grew on both of their lips. “Hey…” the younger whispered back, adoration written all over his face. “Do you really think I can relax better, when I look into your face? Is that your plan?” he said under his breath teasingly. 

"Hey you...."he said while he tried his best to act as if he was hurt by these words. Jaebeom squeezed the youngers cheeks gently, kissing the slight pout that arises. "Why are you like that Jaebeom?" he asked still with his pouty mouth, unable to smile like he wanted to. Jaebeom just shook his head and looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Maybe because…." 'Maye because I'm in love with you…’ he thought. He slowly shook his head, "Never mind… " Jaebeom said instead, but the younger understood, even without words. 

He took Youngjae's hand gently into his, intertwining their fingers before he tried to slide into him again. It was easier this time. He dived into him slowly, giving Youngjae all the time he needed, to get used to the size. Youngjae's back arched, moaning out in pleasure as Jaebeom was completely inside. 

“See… You had to see my beautiful face...” he said jokingly, as his lips brushed over the youngers jaw. Youngjae's hand wandered tenderly over the elders back, stroking him with his Fingertips fondly as he got used to the new feeling. It took him a bit until he got used to the stretch in his Butt, but being so close with Jaebeom and being able to touch him like this, made it more than bearable. 

“I think you can move now… But slow okay?” he asked barely audible. He held onto Jaebeoms shoulders as he slowly started to move his hips. Their lips pressed against each other, sharing kisses between moans and whimpers as Jaebeom moved his lower half rhythmically. At first it was strange Youngjae had to admit, unfamiliar, but soon it started to be more enjoyable for him. 

“You are so perfect Youngjae” Jaebeom breathed out heavily. The tightness around his length nearly drove him crazy. Sweat formed on his forehead, as he moved his hips in a faster pace by now. Jaebeom looked down at the younger beneath him. Enjoyment was written all over Youngjae’s face, mouth slightly open, spilling sinful sounds of pleasure as he continued to move his hips. He couldn't help to slide his tongue into the youngers gates, kissing him deeply as he slowed down, just to enjoy the moment of being inside of him. 

Jaebeoms Jaw was already hurting from all the kissing. Sometimes he even forgot to thrust into him, while being lost in the heat of playing with Youngjae tongue. He needed his release so much. Both of them did, but that would just mean that the night would be over and Jaebeom wasn’t sure if he was ready to let him go again.

“It... feels... so... good…” the younger whined out in the rhythm of Jaebeom’s thrusts. “Mhmmm… just wait a bit…” Jaebeom hummed out between their lips, changing the angle a bit, to hit the youngers sweet spot. Youngjae's mouth flew open. A silent cry of pleasure left his lips as the overwhelming feeling spread in his whole body. He clenched around the elders length, as a wave of enjoyment washed over him. 

Youngjae reached out for his leaking Member, but Jaebeom took his hand into his again, intertwining them before he could wrap his hand around himself. “Please… come from me only….” Jaebeom whispered, before he nibbled on his earlobe.

The air was filled with sinful moans. Youngjae whole body was twitching and shaking, coming closer to his high as Jaebeom continued to hit his sweet spot. It felt just so good, too good to hold back any longer. 

Youngjae came first. Jaebeom’s name was on his lips as he spilled his hot load between their bellies. Jaebeom hissed as he felt the scratching on his back. It didn't take him long until he reached his peak as well. 

He collapsed onto the younger and buried his face in the crook of his neck, as he rode out his orgasm. Jaebeom kissed him lazily as he had emptied himself completely, still trying to catch his breath from the exertion. 

His thumb caressed over Youngjae's cheek gently, as their pulse had calmed down. “Was… was it okay for you?” Jaebeom asked between small kisses. Youngjae was smiling happily, “It was more than okay Jaebeom. It was wonderful okay?” he said while he caressed over his back slowly. 

Jaebeoms body felt like jelly. Now he could feel the tiredness from the whole day again crashing down on him. Youngjae whined as he pulled out slowly. Jaebeom wished he could have stayed a bit longer inside, but he wasn’t sure if Youngjae was ready for this kind of intimacy. 

He looked down on the mess on Youngjae's belly “Let me clean you okay?”. Jaebeom placed a gentle kiss on his lips, before he got up and walked over into the bathroom. He got rid of the condom and cleaned himself a bit, before he rinsed a small towel with warm water. 

Youngjae's gaze was on him, as he walked over to the bed, still in his naked glory. Jaebeom carefully wiped his belly clean, making Youngjae’s heart flutter with the gentle gesture. 

“Do you want me to go?”, “Do you want to stay?” they both asked in unison, soft laughs filled the room. “I would like you to stay… If you want. Not just because I’m tired as hell” Jaebeom said as he caressed over Youngjae's belly. 

“Yes… I would like to stay” he whispered relieved with a shy smile on his face. Youngjae was more than happy that they would spend some time together, he wasn’t ready to let go of Jaebeom yet. Not after he felt so loved and appreciated like maybe never in his life before.

Jaebeom wrapped his arms around the younger immediately and hid his face in the crook of the youngers neck. Soon the exhaustion made it impossible to stay awake any longer. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, his nose still hidden in Youngjae’s neck as if his Scent was a medicine to help him to sleep better.

“Jaebeom…?” the younger asked into the darkness after a while, but got just a light snoring as an answer. A smile was on Youngjae's lips as he cuddled closer, falling asleep soon as well.

~♡~

Youngjae woke up as the sun tickled his eyes. Jaebeom was still peacefully snoring next to him as he opened his lids. He was still debating with himself, if he should leave clandestinely to avoid an uncomfortable conversation or if he should stay. But even tho he was scared that Jaebeom would regent it, he couldn’t bring himself to get dressed.

He brushed a hair strand out of his face, looking at the elder with a loving gaze. Jaebeom was just so beautiful. How he wished to get to know his heart a bit better as well. Youngjae’s fingertip traced over the outlines of Jaebeom's wonderful lips. It was just a light touch, afraid to wake him up.

He remembered the first time as he saw him. It’s been a while for Youngjae that he had his eyes on Jaebeom. There was always something mysterious about the elder, that had him under his spell from the second Youngjae laid his eyes on him. He didn't care if his friends called him 'grumpy looking Bookworm'. For Youngjae, he always had this stong and Radiation, because Jaebeom has always been himself no matter what others might said and he really liked that about the elder.

Youngjae had spend hours in the Library to read all the books Jaebeom had borrowed. Maybe it was a bit creepy to do, but to this time he thought it was the only way to get to know him better. He was amazed by his book choice and Youngjae wished he could talk about all these things he had read, to get to know Jaebeom’s Mind and the things that moved him and not just his appearance.

His lips brushed over Jaebeoms Jaw as he whispered against his skin, “Why… Why can’t we be together Jaebeom?”. It wasn’t like he expected Jaebeom to hear him, he just had to say it out loud at some point. All the words he had kept inside of himself for so long that wanted to come out now. “I wish we could run away and leave this all behind us. Just one word Jaebeom... Just one word and I would go with you, no matter how far…” Youngjae whispered against his lips before placed a soft kiss on them, sinking down on his chest afterwards. “I wish I could ask you by myself but I’m so scared… I’m so scared that you don't want me as much as I want you...“ he whispered against Jaebeom’s chest. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he hugged him tightly.

Youngjae held his breath as he felt Jaebeom’s finger brushing over his Arm. “You…. You are awake? Since when?” He stuttered out. Before Youngjae could look him into the eyes, he feel a soft kiss on his head, which made his heart feel even heavier.

“I won’t stay here forever Youngjae… I want to leave… I want to leave this all behind….” he heard Jaebeom whispering into his Hair. Youngjae didn’t know what to say, what to think. His mind was just screaming, that he would leave him, that he would never see the elder again.

“But I can’t get away from you, I don’t want to… I’m not ready to give up on you, even if my mind tells me it would be better this way….” Jaebeom cupped his face gently, making the younger look into his eyes. “You don’t have to answer now... Think about it thoroughly, but you can come with me… if you want. I don’t want to push you into something, but I would be more than happy if you would come with me. But that doesn’t mean you can't change your mind, I would understand.”

“What… What if it won’t work out Jaebeom?” he said under his breath as tears kept streaming down his face. He closed his eyes, as he felt the soft lips from the other kissing away his tears that were rolling over his cheeks. “I can’t promise it… I can’t promise you that it will work out, but I would rather try it, than asking myself my whole life if we could have been happy together.” 

He could just nod as he buried his face into the crook of Jaebeom’s neck. The elder was right. Maybe they can’t make it work, but at least they would have tried it. Youngjae felt his body relaxing as he felt the soft caressing over his back. He didn’t have to think about it any longer. He was tired of this small town and he was tired of the people that lived here. He wanted to see more of the world and he was sure sharing it with Jaebeom would make his life more colorful and happier.

He didn’t see him as some kind of prince, that had to save him from something. No, he needed no one to save him. He just needed someone to share the happy but also the sad days. Someone who liked him the way he was, just to like him the same way back. 

“What about your Parents…?” Jaebeom asked after a while. “I want to study Music, do you really think they won’t throw me out anyways?” he couldn't contain the smile that was growing on his face as he heard Jaebeom laughing. It felt like a hot Tea o a cold Winter day which warmed him from the inside and he was sure he would never get tired of this wonderful sound.

He slowly supported himself on his arms, a gentle smile played around his lips as he slowly pressed them on the elders. “Let’s run away together Jaebeom….” he whispered against his lips “Yeah...lets run away. Just you and Me….”

~♡~

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with ages but both of them were old enough to do what they did,  
> It was just to add some pepper with the ID thingi.  
> ~♡~
> 
> somethimes I ask myself "does it make sense if he feels that way?"  
> but in the end feelings never make sense so I hope its still enjoyable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy about helpful criticism or a nice comment.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading 🌼


End file.
